character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
Summary Silver the Hedgehog is a time traveling hedgehog from the future, who attempted to kill the Iblis trigger who ruined his timeline by unleashing the deity known as Iblis. He was told by Mephilis that the Iblis trigger happened to be a Blue Hedgehog (Which happened to be Sonic) Silver, determined to save his future, time traveled to the present to kill Sonic. But instead, he ended up befriending him. But all of it was a ruse and Mephilis murdered Sonic and made Princess Elise cry to unleash the flames of disaster (Aka Iblis) and merged with it to create Solaris. When Silver and Sonic's friends used the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic and took on his and there Superstates, they rocketed into the space-time rift to defeat Solaris. After they defeated Solaris these events were erased and since than, Silver only appears in times of desperate needs and measures, like during the war against Robotnik. Silver is very gullible, naive, and optimistic, but his overall intent is good and will do anything for the greater good. He is mostly known for his telekinetic ability able to control and bend objects at his will, this makes him a formidable opponent. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, Likely''' 2-C |''' 2-B,' High 2-A' Name: Silver the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Gender: Male Age: Early Teens, Mid Teens, canonically at least 16. Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Strength, Agility, Endurance, Maneuverability, Stamina, 'Psychokinesis (Can move objects with his mind) Skilled Combatant, Status Effect Inducement (Can induce paralysis and vertigo) Teleportation (Has the ability to teleport using his physic powers) Perception Manipulation (Confuses his opponents sense of direction leaving them to his mercy. Attack Potency: Multi Solar System level, Likely Low Multiverse level (Is able to harm a Post Sonic Battle Sonic who triumphed over Emerl) Low Multiverse level (Fights on par with Infinite's clones of Shadow who scale to Sonic and co) Multiverse level (Is able to contend with Solaris in his first form who's capable of destroying the all timeline axis' which includes Maginary World which has an innumerable amount of universes) Possibly High Multiverse level+ (His Superstate is empowered by the Chaos Emeralds which give life to all beings, this would possibly include Solaris who's obviously a life-form who's implied to be a 5th dimensional time deity. Speed: MFTL+ (Is able to dodge and react Post Advance Sonic's attacks) Immeasurable (Is able to react to Infinite's Shadow clones. Lifting Strength: Class Z (Should be comparable to Sonic in terms of strength | Immeasurable (Managed to push back Solaris who's higher-dimensional. Striking Strength: Multi Solar System level | Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+. Durability: Multi Solar System level, Likely Low Multiverse level (Survived an attack from Shadow, and Sonic albeit he was temporarily disabled, should be able to take hits from Infinite's clones.) Multiverse level (Survived hits from first form Solaris) High Multiverse level+ (Is empowered by the Chaos Emeralds which grant such tier via aforementioned reasons) Low Multiverse level (Should be able to take hits from Infinite's clones. Stamina: High, Infinite with the Chaos Emeralds. Range: Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2